The present disclosure generally relates to flow electrification sensors and methods relating thereto for characterizing fluids.
In the oil and gas industry, it may be desirable to know the composition of a produced fluid from a subterranean formation. Water (e.g., naturally occurring or introduced during exploration and stimulation operation) often co-exists with crude oil and other hydrocarbons in subterranean formations. As such, both substances are often produced together at the surface of a working oil well. To produce a valuable hydrocarbon stream, the water portion should be separated from the hydrocarbons, usually at a downstream location remote from the well site. Handling this produced water represents a significant expense in producing, separating, and disposal. Minimizing such expenses would be desirable.
In some instances, it may be desirable to perform operations that maximize hydrocarbon production and reduce water production. As an example of such an operation, a sealing or conformance method could be performed at a portion of a subterranean formation producing high concentrations of water to prevent migration of that water into the hydrocarbon production stream. Having the ability to predict and then address the production stream in such a way would be highly desirable.